


Aggodalom

by Andro



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Kurt tart az első iskolai naptól, de egy jó barát hasznos tanácsot ad neki.





	Aggodalom

Kurt az erkélyen ült, és a várost fürkészte. Jobban mondva, csak a város fényeit, amelyek még ilyen messzire is ellátszottak az éjszakában. A fiú gondolataiba merült, és eme gondolatai jelenleg egy bizonyos dolog körül cikáztak. Nevezetesen az iskola körül, hiszen másnap hétfő, és Xavier professzor elintézte, hogy a fiatal mutáns a Bayville Gimnáziumban tanulhasson. Ha Kurt igazat akart adni saját magának, akkor be kellett vallania, egyenesen rettegett az iskolától. Sosem járt iskolába, hiszen furcsa, ijesztő külseje miatt az emberek elmenekültek előle, vagy elkergették, rosszabb esetben megdobálták, vagy megpróbálták megölni. Mindent, amit tudott, a szülei tanítottak neki. Ők tanították meg az írásra, olvasásra, a számolásra. Később könyveket hoztak neki, sőt az angoltanuláshoz még arra is hajlandóak voltak, hogy beköttessenek néhány angol nyelvű csatornát. Kurt tudta, mennyi mindent köszönhet a nevelőszüleinek, akik őt féltve elengedték ide a messzi Amerikába, az Álmok és Lehetőségek Hazájába, hogy végre boldog lehessen és olyan életet élhessen, amilyen Németországban sosem adatott volna meg neki. A fiú végtelenül hálás volt annak a két embernek, akik felnevelték, nemkülönben Charles Xavier professzornak, aki megengedte, hogy idejöhessen. Ám hiába a szeretet, a gondoskodás, a holo-óra, Kurt mégis félt. 

Sosem volt még egyszerre kettőnél több ember között, hiszen mindig menekült a tömeg elől. Nem tudta, hogyan viselkedjen másokkal, és bár a hétvége alatt némileg megszokta annak a néhány embernek a közelségét, akikkel az intézetben élt, mégis ideges volt. Még nem találta a helyét, és most egy még újabb, még veszélyesebb közegben kell majd helyt állnia. Ráadásul halálosan félt attól, hogy valaki esetleg hozzáér, és felfedezi a testét borító puha, selymes bundát. Hiszen az álca csak a külsejét takarta el, a bundáját nem tüntette el, sem a füleit, vagy a farkát. Ez pedig Kurt számára, akinek mindig is kisebbségi komplexust okozott a külseje, csak újabb idegeskedést jelentett.

A fiú sóhajtott egyet, és igyekezett nem a holnapra gondolni. Csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy nem lesz semmi komplikáció. Éppen úgy döntött, hogy ideje végre leszállnia az erkélyről, és elmennie aludni, amikor valaki bekopogtatott hozzá.  
– Kurt! – hallatszott Scott hangja. – Fenn vagy még?   
– Igen – válaszolt a fiú. – Gyere be nyugodtan!  
Az ajtó kinyílt, és a rubinkvarc szemüveget viselő fiú belépett a szobába. Az elmúlt napokban Kurt és Scott jól összeismerkedtek, és a fiatal, kék bundás mutáns jól tudta, hogy mindig számíthat az idősebb fiúra. Scott jelenléte valamennyire megnyugtatta Kurtöt, ám a barna hajú fiú észrevette, valami bántja újdonsült barátját.  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte Scott, ahogy a balkon ajtajához sétált. – Gondterheltnek tűnsz.  
– Miből gondolod? – kérdezte Kurt, és próbálta elrejteni az aggodalmát.  
– Figyelj, engem nem tudsz becsapni – döntötte oldalra az idősebb fiú a fejét. – Mondd el, mi bánt hátha tudok segíteni.

Kurt elgondolkodott. Scottnak igaza volt, és ő is úgy érezte, hogy valakivel beszélnie kéne az iskolával kapcsolatos aggodalmairól. Éppen csak nem volt benne biztos, hogyan is fogjon hozzá. Végül azonban csak belevágott.  
– Én... – hajtotta el a fejét szégyenlősen Kurt – én... félek. Még sosem jártam iskolába és... félek, hogy... nem fogok tudni beilleszkedni. Még sosem voltam annyi ember között... legalábbis... nem órákon keresztül.   
– Megértelek – bólintott Scott, és az erkélyre lépve finoman megpaskolta Kurt vállát. A fiú óvatosan Scottra nézett. – Hidd el, mindannyian átéltük ezt. Új közeg, új kihívások, új elvárások. De hé! Majd beletanulsz mindenbe, meg azonkívül Jeannel ott leszünk, hogy segítsünk neked. Nem leszel egyedül, Kurt, ne félj!  
– Köszönöm! – mosolyodott el hálásan Kurt. – Ti olyan rendesek vagytok hozzám, annak ellenére is, ahogy... kinézek.  
– Nyugi, minden rendben lesz – nevetett fel halkan Scott. – Most szerintem feküdj le, mert elég későre jár, és holnap korán kelünk. Ha Loganen múlik, iskola előtt még megfuttat minket. Jó formában kell lenned! Jó éjt, Kurt!  
– Jó éjt! – viszonozta Kurt, majd Scott elhagyta a szobát.  
Kurt még pár percig a balkonon maradt, majd úgy döntött, tényleg ideje nyugovóra térnie. Ha a félelmei nem is múltak el teljesen már sokkal jobban érezte magát. Kezdte úgy érezni, az iskolából még valami jó is kisülhet.

Vége 


End file.
